Three of Us
by Chisa Isti
Summary: Izaya menemukan seorang bayi yang sepertinya dibuang oleh ibunya di salah satu sudut taman Minami Ikebukuro saat dia hendak kembali ke Shinjuku. Awalnya dia tak peduli. Tapi kemudian sebuah ide melintas dan membawa bayi itu pulang untuk mengerjai Shizuo. Tanpa disangka, bayi yang diambil Izaya tersebut bukanlah seorang bayi biasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Three of Us

**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story. Durarara (c) Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Malam yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Tsugaru terusik oleh suara jeritan salah satu pelayan yang menemukan majikannya tewas ditikam di kamarnya oleh dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam dari kepala hingga kaki. Sang pelayan yang menjerit pun ikut ditikam oleh salah seorang dari mereka yang bersembunyi di atas loteng itu. Mendengar suara jeritan sang pelayan tadi, seluruh penghuni rumah, yang belum terlelap sempurna langsung terjaga dan berhamburan keluar kamar dengan panik. Para penikam, yang merasakan keributan di luar segera keluar dari kamar tersebut melewati pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamar tersebut dengan taman di luar. Dengan cekatan, mereka naik ke atas atap dan berusaha bersembunyi.

_'Sial,'_ batin mereka. Tugas mereka belum selesai dan sudah terjadi keributan. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa aksinya akan diketahui, padahal mereka sudah memastikan semua penghuni rumah ini tertidur. Tapi itu menguntung mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pasti semua penghuni akan menuju ke kamar tuan besar mereka dan kamar tuan muda mereka tidak akan ada yang mengawasi. Saat yang tepat untuk membunuh tuan muda.

Tsugaru Sayuri saat itu sedang memandangi anak laki-lakinya yang baru saja terlelap tidur. Putra satu-satunya yang baru berumur 8 bulan itu terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Bahkan tidak terusik sama sekali dengan belaian-belaian yang ibunya berikan di pipinya. Bibir mungilnya terus mengisap _pacifier_ yang tertancap di mulutnya. Suara jeritan membuyarkan lamunan Sayuri tentang putranya. Dengan segera, ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan putranya di box-nya. Di pertengahan hall rumahnya, salah seorang pelayannya berlari terengah-engah dan menghampirinya.

"Hidetoshi! Ada apa di luar?!" tanya Sayuri penuh kepanikan.

Hidetoshi, salah satu pelayan keluarga Tsugaru, dengan terengah-engah menyerahkan sebuah keranjang besar yang biasa digunakan untuk piknik kepada Sayuri sambil berkata, "Sayuri-sama, Anda dan _bocchan_*tidak apa-apa?! Takashi-sama… Takashi-sama baru saja terbunuh. Saya tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh Takashi-sama dan saat ini mereka mungkin masih berada di sekitar rumah ini. Kemungkinan besar mereka saat ini mencari anda dan _bocchan_ untuk dibunuh juga. Saya mohon, gunakan ini untuk menyembunyikan _bocchan_ dan segera keluar dari rumah ini menuju rumah saya! Saya dan beberapa pelayan yang masih hidup akan berusaha keras melindungi anda dan _bocchan_."

Mendengar berita suaminya terbunuh, tangis Sayuri langsung pecah. Dengan cepat dia kembali ke kamar putranya dan memasukkan putranya beserta selimut dan beberapa baju ke dalam keranjang piknik yang tadi diterimanya dari Hidetoshi. Dia melepaskan kalung yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di dalam baju putranya kemudian menutup kembali keranjang piknik itu. Dibantu oleh pelayannya, sambil memegang erat keranjang piknik di dadanya, Sayuri mengendap-endap keluar rumah melalui pintu belakang yang tersembunyi di antara semak-semak. Tembok di sekeliling rumah kediaman keluarga Tsugaru yang tinggi cukup berguna untuk menyembunyikan mereka. Tapi, aksi kabur mereka ini ternyata diketahui oleh salah satu penikam yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan sekitar rumah. Dengan cepat, mereka mengejar Sayuri dan putranya beserta pelayan-pelayannya yang kabur. Dua orang dari mereka menghabisi para pelayan yang berusaha menghalangi mereka mengejar Sayuri. Dan seseorang lagi mengejar Sayuri yang berlari dan berusaha bersembunyi. Sebuah kunai yang biasa digunakan oleh para ninja, dilemparkan ke arah Sayuri dan berhasil mengenai pundaknya. Hal itu membuatnya beserta keranjang berisi putranya terjatuh. Untung saja anaknya tidak sampai keluar dari keranjang. Tapi terdengar suara tangisan dari dalam keranjang. Sayuri berusaha membawa pergi anaknya lagi ketika seseorang yang mengejar mereka berjalan mendekati Sayuri, siap menghunuskan kunainya ke tubuh Sayuri. Sayuri dengan sigap, mengambil kunai yang masih tertancap di pundaknya dan melemparkannya ke arah orang yang akan menikamnya. Kunai itu tepat tertancap di leher dan seketika orang itu terjatuh. Melihat itu Sayuri langsung mengambil keranjang anaknya dan berlari lagi. Dari jauh terlihat dua orang lainnya mengejar mereka.

Sayuri terengah-terengah di persembunyiannya. Dia kini berada di dekat jalan raya. Tapi di jam dini hari seperti ini, pasti jarang ada mobil yang lewat. Sebuah mobil pick up berwarna putih terlihat berhenti di depan mesin penjual otomatis di dekat persembunyiannya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Sambil membelai anaknya yang sudah tenang kembali di dalam keranjang, ia mencium dahi anaknya dan berkata, "Semoga orang itu mau menolong kita, nak."

Sebelum mendekati orang itu, Sayuri meletakkan keranjang berisi anaknya di atas mobil pick up itu. Sang pemilik mobil saat itu sedang menyalakan rokok yang dibelinya dari mesin penjual otomatis. Sayuri dengan gemetar mendekati pria gendut itu. "A-ano, sumimasen, bisakan anda menolong ka—"

"HUWAAA! HANTUUUUU!" belum selesai Sayuri berbicara, pria tersebut berteriak dan menendang Sayuri hingga terjerembat ke belakang. Dengan buru-buru dia masuk ke mobilnya dan buru-buru menyalakan mesinnya. Terlihat dia sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Disapa oleh seorang wanita berpakaian kimono kotor, rambut yang terlihat berantakan, dan tangannya berdarah yang muncul tiba-tiba. Tentunya orang akan mengira itu hantu. Tanpa memperdulikan wanita yang baru saja ditendangnya, dia menginjak pedal gasnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi karena penasaran wanita tadi hantu atau bukan, pria tersebut meliriknya melewati kaca spionnya. Terlihat wanita itu menggapai tangannya meminta tolong. Kemudian terlihat dua orang, berpakaian hitam datang di belakang wanita itu dan menjambaknya. Meskipun tak jelas, terlihat salah satu dari mereka menghungkan sebuah pisau ke perutnya. Semakin ketakutan, pria tersebut menginjak gasnya lebih kencang lagi.

Memasuki kota Tokyo, mobil pick up putih yang membawa keranjang piknik itu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedana. Di tengah perjalanan, mobil berhenti di sebuah konbini karena sang supir ingin ke toilet. Peristiwa tadi sungguh membuatnya ketakutan. Tidk lagi-lagi dia membeli di tempat itu malam-malam. Selesai menuntaskan hajatnya dan saat hendak naik kembali ke mobilnya, pria itu melihat ada keranjang di mobilnya. Karena penasaran, sang supir mendekati keranjang itu dan membukanya.

"AAAAAAAAH!" sebuah teriakan spontan keluar lagi dari mulut pria itu. Untungnya saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. Jadi tidak ada orang yang curiga dengan teriakannya karena di sekitarnya saat itu sepi. Untungnya juga bayi yang dilihatnya di dalam keranjang piknik itu tidak terbangun karena teriakannya.

_'Sialan, siapa perempuan brengsek yang berani-beraninya membuang anaknya di atas mobilku,' _pikirnya sambil mencari-cari wanita yang sekiranya masih berada di sekitarnya. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup di sekitarnya, ia berpikir _'Apakah wanita tadi yang ingin minta tolong yang meletakkan anaknya disini. Jangan-jangan, ini anak hantu! Huwaaa!'_

Ia mengambil keranjang itu dan dengan mengendap-endap ia berjalan menuju Taman Minami Ikebukuro yang kebetulan dekat dengan konbini tempatnya belanja. Sebelum meletakkan keranjang itu di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman itu, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

_'Bagus. Sepi. Dengan begini aku bisa membuang anak hantu ini disini. Enak saja diletakkan di mobil kesayanganku. Mau mngutukiku apa. Nah anak hantu, selamat tinggal.'_ Dengan itu ia meletakkan keranjang itu dan kemudian dengan buru-buru berlari kembali menuju ke mobilnya.

###

"Ahahahaha~ manusia itu benar-benar menarik~ menarik dan mudah untuk dibodohi hahahaha muka kaget wanita tadi sungguh terlihat bodoh, aku tak tahan untuk tertawa lagi hahahahaha" Orihara Izaya, sang informan dari Shinjuku malam itu berjalan sambil tertawa sendirian. Orang yang tidak mengenal mungkin akan berpikiran dia gila atau kelainan jiwa. Tapi bagi beberapa orang yang mengenalnya sudah menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa Orihara Izaya lakukan tiap kali membuat masalah. Dan mereka biasanya tidak mengacuhkan Orihara Izaya yang seperti itu karena tidak mau membuat masalah dengannya. Hanya ada satu orang yang kesal dan marah jika melihat Orihara Izaya seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki terkuat di Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo.

Tapi malam itu untungnya jalanan sudah sepi dan tidak ada Shizuo. Izaya berjalan sambil bersenandung menuju ke mansionnya yang berada di Shinjuku. Saat melewati taman Minami Ikebukuro, sebuah suara tangisan bayi menarik perhatiannya. Didekatinya tempat sumber suara yang dia tebak berasal dari sebuah keranjang piknik agak besar diletakkan di atas bangku. Ia membuka keranjang itu dan menemukan seorang bayi laki-laki menangis.

"Ara~ dibuang ibumu ya? Ckckck, kasihan sekali~" kata Izaya sambil mengambil _pacifier_ yang jatuh di dekat leher bayi itu dan memasukkan kembali ke mulutnya. Bayi itu langsung menghisap _pacifier_ itu dan kembali tenang meskipun masih sedikit terisak. Izaya mengambil keranjang itu kemudian mengayun-ayunkannya sambil memutar tubuhnya dan mengajak bayi itu berbicara.

"Nee~ sebenarnya aku kasihan padamu. Dan aku bisa saja mempertemukanmu kembali dengan ibumu sih~ Tapi tunggu sebentar…" Izaya berhenti menganyun-ayunkan keranjang itu dan menatap lekat-lekat kepada bayi laki-laki yang ada di dalamnya. Seringaian kecil terbentuk di mukanya yang tampan.

"Aku bisa menggunakanmu untuk mengerjai Shizu-chan ahahahahaha~"

Sambil tertawa-tawa, Izaya pun membawa bayi itu pergi dari taman Minami Ikebukuro dan menuju ke apartemen milik Shizuo.

* * *

*bocchan: tuan muda. Biasanya digunakan pelayan dari keluarga terpandang untuk menyebut anak majikannya.  
** Tsugaru disini aku pakai sebagai nama keluarga. Ceritanya disini Tsugaru itu adalah salah satu nama keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Untuk detailnya, aku jelasin nanti di chapter selanjutnya XD

A/N: Doumo~ Chisa desu. Eeto, sebenernya ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom durarara! (dan fandom anime). Tapi bukan berarti aku writer newbie sih XD. Sebelumnya kalau tahu the GazettE, dulu aku sering nulis di fandom itu. Trus sekarang pindah fandom karena ternyata fandom anime lebih menyenangkan dan less drama XD #curhat #uhuk

Sebenernya juga udah lama nggak ngetik fanfic lagi (hampir setahun lol). Ditambah bikinnya tengah malam sebelum sahur. Jadi maaf kalau agak aneh, ada kalimat ambigu, atau ada ejaan yang nggak sesuai EYD. Makasih yang udah baca, mohon kritikan, saran dan reviewnya~ More Shizuo and Izaya act will come in the next chapter~ (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Heiwajima Shizuo mengerang di dalam tidurnya. Badannya masih mengajaknya untuk terus larut di dunia mimpi tetapi suara tangisan bayi milik tetangganya sungguh menganggu tidurnya. Suara tangisan terdengar semakin keras dan Shizuo sudah dibatas kesabarannya. Sambil menggerutu kesal, ia bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Mungkin ia perlu memberi sebuah 'peringatan' kepada tetangga itu agar mereka bisa mengurus bayinya dengan benar.

"Holyf*ck!" Shizuo terkejut saat membuka pintu depan apartemennya dan mendapati sebuah keranjang piknik berisi bayi diletakkan di depan apartemennya. Bayi yang ternyata adalah sumber suara tangisan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Di dekat keranjang terdapat kardus yang berukuran cukup besar. Di kardus itu tertempel sebuah amplop yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung Shizuo buka dan membaca isi suratnya.

_Shizu-chan,_

_Ingat malam panas kita beberapa bulan yang lalu? Bayi inilah hasilnya~ _

_Omedeto! Kamu sekarang jadi papa, Shizu-chan~ _

_Kamu sekarang pasti berpikir bagaimana aku yang laki-laki ini bisa mengandung, bukan? Oke, aku akan memberi tahumu sebuah rahasia yang aku dan Shinra sembunyikan selama lebih dari satu setengah tahun. Sebenarnya, Shinra sedang melakukan sebuah percobaan. Percobaan tentang pembuatan bayi tanpa menggunakan rahim dan sel telur perempuan. Dia memintaku untuk menggunakan spermamu dan spermaku sebagai bahan percobaan dan mencampurkannya di sebuah tempat yang dia ciptakan seperti rahim perempuan. Jadi, aku memang tidak mengandungnya tetapi secara DNA, dia adalah anak kita._

_Nah, sudah 8 bulan aku mengurusnya sejak dia lahir. Sekarang giliranmu, Shizu-chan. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian, susu, dan segala perlengkapannya di dalam kardus ini. Jaga dan urus anak kita baik-baik ya, Shizu-chan~ _

_Izaya_

Selesai membaca surat itu, amarah Shizuo memuncak. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Izaya dan Shinra telah menggunakan bagian dari tubuhnya untuk sebuah percobaan. Terlebih lagi, percobaan pembuatan bayi. Kenapa Shinra tidak memberitahunya sejak awal? Dia kan ingin melihat juga saat anaknya lahir. Izaya. Pasti Izaya yang menyuruh Shinra untuk merahasiakan masalah ini darinya. Iya, pasti Izaya. _Nomimushi_ sialan itu selalu saja membuatnya marah dan kesal.

"III-ZAAA-YAAAAAA!" raung Shizuo murka sambil meremat surat di tangannya. Raungan itu membuat bayi yang ada di dalam keranjang berhenti menangis sejenak. Sedetik kemudian dia menangis lagi lebih kencang. Membuat Shizuo sadar bahwa dia harus menenangkannya. Shizuo mengeluarkannya dari keranjang dan menggendongnya dengan sangat hati-hati agar kekuatannya yang diatas manusia normal tidak menyakiti bayi itu. Sebuah kalung emas berbandul lingkaran kecil yang diukir membentuk sebuah lambang keluarga* terjatuh dari tubuh bayi yang diangkat oleh Shizuo. Shizuo mengerutkan alisnya, mengambil kalung yang jatuh itu dengan tangannya yang sedang bebas. Mungkin kalung itu milik Izaya, pikirnya. Ia meletakkan kalung itu di atas meja lalu fokus kembali ke bayi di tangannya yang terus-terusan menangis.

"Oh _shit!_ Maafkan aku oke? Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak di depanmu…" Shizuo mencoba menenangkannya tetapi tangisan bayi itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Shizuo merasa kepalanya pusing seketika. Ia yang selama ini selalu tinggal sendirian, mendadak harus mengurus seorang bayi. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi. Dengan sepengetahuan seadanya, ia mencoba menggendong bayi itu sambil mengayun-ayunkannya dan menepuk-nepuk paha bayi itu dengan pelan.

"Kumohon berhentilah menangis… Apa jangan-jangan kau lapar ya?" Shizuo berpikir, sejak kapan Izaya meletakkan bayi ini di depan pintu apartemennya? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkannya? Cih, pasti untuk memberinya kejutan dan membuatnya kesal. Kemudian Shizuo teringat susu yang ada di dalam kardus yang masih berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia meletakkan bayi itu di atas tempat tidurnya dan keluar untuk mengambil kardus. Kardus yang lumayan besar itu berisi sekaleng susu, 2 buah kardus kecil berisi makanan bayi, pakaian, popok, peralatan makan, peralatan mandi, dan sebuah tas untuk menggendong bayi. Shizuo mengambil kaleng susu dan botol susu lalu beranjak ke dapur. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat susu untuk bayi. Memang dia sangat menyukai susu tetapi itu adalah susu yang sudah siap saji yang selalu diminumnya. Dia teringat bahwa ada tetangganya yang satu lantai dengan dirinya yang mempunyai seorang anak yang masih kecil. Mungkin dia bisa membantunya untuk mengurus bayi ini. Sambil menggendong _anaknya_ yang masih terisak dan membawa susu serta botolnya, ia beranjak keluar dari apartemennya.

Shizuo mengetuk pelan pintu masuk apartemen bernomor 305. Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita sekitar 40 tahunan sedikit terkejut mendapati tamunya adalah Heiwajima Shizuo. Sedikit gemetaran, ia membuka lebar pintu depannya.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu, H-heiwajima-kun?" tanya wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya, ia sangat gugup berhadapan dengan orang yang terkenal dengan sebutan monster Ikebukuro itu. Dia tahu, kalau dia salah omong sedikit saja dan membuat laki-laki di depannya itu marah, apartemennya sudah pasti akan hancur berantakan.

"Ah, bisakah Anda membantu saya membuatkan susu bayi untuk dia?" pinta Shizuo dengan sopan sambil menyerahkan susu dan botol kepada wanita di depannya. Dia terlihat tersentak kaget saat melihat ada seorang bayi yang masih terisak di tangan Shizuo yang lain. Shizuo menatapnya tajam agar dia tidak bertanya apa-apa.

"A-ah! Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar ya," Wanita itu menerima susu dan botol dari Shizuo kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Shizuo menunggu di luar, masih berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Ia menatap bayi di tangannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, bayi ini memang mirip dengan dirinya. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, mirip dengan warna rambut asli miliknya. Warna iris matanya pun mirip dengannya, coklat muda. Garis wajahnya pun mirip sekali dengan dirinya saat kecil. Mungkin anak ini terlalu banyak mengambil gen miliknya, pikir Shizuo.

Lima menit berlangsung. Wanita itu kembali di depan Shizuo dengan buru-buru dan menyerahkan botol susu yang sudah terisi penuh beserta kaleng susu kepada Shizuo. "Ini, silahkan."

"Terima kasih banyak. Permisi," ucap Shizuo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Belum ada selangkah Shizuo beranjak dari depan pintu apartemen nomor 305, ia berhenti dan menatap wanita yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Ah, Satou-san, bisakah saya minta tolong sekali lagi."

"Ya?"

"Tolong mandikan dia."

###

_Tanaka Tarou: Aku dengar Heiwajima Shizuo ternyata memiliki seorang anak. Apa kalian tahu?_

_Setton: anak?_

_Tanaka Tarou: Ya. Ada rumor mengatakan kalau hari ini Heiwajima-san pergi bekerja sambil menggendong seorang bayi._

_Kanra: Pasti hasil dari hubungan gelap, ne~_

_Tanaka Tarou: eh?_

_Kanra: Maa, kalau dipikir-pikir Heiwajima-san bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang debt collector, pasti diantara orang-orang yang mereka datangi, ada satu dua orang wanita yang menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menghasut Heiwajima-san. Di samping kekuatannya yang abnormal, tampang Heiwajima-san bisa dibilang tampan, kan?_

_Setton: benar juga sih…_

_Kanra: Kudoakan semoga bayi itu baik-baik saja di tangan Heiwajima-san deh~_

_Tanaka Tarou: Kudengar Heiwajima-san menyukai anak-anak. Jadi, mungkin tidak akan apa-apa._

_Kanra: Hahaha semoga~ Well, aku ada urusan jadi harus pergi sekarang. Mata ne~_

_Tanaka Tarou: Jya mata._

_-Kanra is logged out_

###

Yokohama, Kanagawa.

Asap rokok mengepul dari mulut laki-laki berhakama hitam yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan bernuansa Jepang. Terlihat tattoo naga menghiasi tangan kanannya yang tidak tertutupi oleh kain hakama. Ia kembali mengangkat _kiseru**_nya dan menghisapnya. Anak-anak buahnya duduk bersimpuh di samping kanan-kiri laki-laki itu. Tiga orang berpakaian hitam-hitam, duduk bersujud di hadapannya. Suaranya yang berat memecahkan suasana yang cukup tegang di ruangan itu.

"Temukan bayi keparat itu. Temukan dan bunuh dia. Bagaimanapun caranya, bunuh semua anggota keluarga Tsugaru. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti, Okubo-sama"

###

Hari itu, Heiwajima Shizuo datang ke kantornya sambil menggendong seorang bayi –yang sekarang sudah tidak menangis lagi— menggunakan tas gendong pemberian Izaya. Tangan kirinya membawa tas tangan berisi makanan dan popok ganti untuk anaknya. Peristiwa ini tentunya menjadi berita mengejutkan di segala penjuru Ikebukuro. Shizuo tidak menghiraukan bisikan dan tatapan orang-orang yang dilewati saat dia berjalan menuju kantornya. Kalaupun ada satu dari mereka yang berani bertanya, maka dia akan senang hati menerbangkan orang tersebut beberapa meter ke udara. Sesampainya di kantor, senpainya Tanaka Tom, terkejut melihat Shizuo datang sambil menggendong bayi.

"Shizuo, bayi siapa itu yang kau gendong?" tanya Tom, mendekati Shizuo dan menatap bayi yang ikut menatapnya balik.

"Oh, anakku," jawab Shizuo singkat.

Tom terkejut lagi. "A-anakmu? Dengan?"

"Izaya."

"O-Orihara-kun?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi dia bilang anak ini adalah hasil percobaan Shinra."

"Ah ya, bisa dimengerti," ucap Tom, agak sedikit mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat dari Shizuo. Ia menatap kembali bayi di depan Shizuo dan bermain dengan tangannya. Bayi itu tersenyum dan berusaha memegang wajah Tom. "Omong-omong, siapa namanya? Dia lucu sekali dan wajahnya mirip seperti dirimu."

"Nama?" Shizuo mengerutkan alisnya. Dia baru ingat kalau dia belum tahu siapa nama anaknya ini. Izaya kutu keparat itu juga tidak memberitahunya siapa nama anak mereka di surat yang dia tinggalkan. "Oh, aku lupa menanyakan namanya pada Izaya. Mungkin nanti sore setelah bekerja aku akan menghubunginya."

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah bekerja hari ini, Shizuo. Dia sepertinya akan merepotkanmu."

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku cukup kebingungan mengurusnya sendirian. Tapi... Ah, Vorona!" Shizuo memanggil seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki kantor mereka. Vorona, perempuan yang dipanggil Shizuo menoleh dan mendekati tempat Shizuo dan Tom berbincang-bincang.

"Ya, Shizuo-senpai?"

"Bisakah kau hari ini di kantor saja dan menjaganya?" pinta Shizuo sambil menunjuk ke arah anaknya.

Vorona membungkukkan badannya dan menatap bayi yang mengulurkan tangannya berusaha untuk menyentuh muka Vorona. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pipinya dan suara tawa keluar dari bayi itu. Vorona tersenyum.

"Oke."

* * *

*Di Jepang, setiap keluarga (terlebih lagi yang terpandang) memiliki sebuah lambang (family crests). Masing-masing lambang berbeda-beda dan memiliki sebuah arti. Lambang keluarga-nya Tsugaru, bisa dilihat disini: http*:*/*/*commons*.*wikimedia*.*org*/*wiki*/*File *% *3AJapanese*_*crest*_*Tugaru*_*Botann*.*svg (hilangin tanda *nya) . Tsugaru sendiri sebenarnya adalah salah satu nama daerah di Aomori. Tapi ada juga keluarga dengan marga "Tsugaru". Menurut sejarah sih, Tsugaru itu keluarga samurai. Silahkan gugling kalau mau tau lebih lanjut~ XD

**kiseru: pipa rokok khas Jepang, yang biasa dipakai Tsugaru itu lho~

A/N: Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yg merayakan!

Fyuh, akhirnya tradisi muter-muter ke rumah sodara pas lebaran plus nemenin sodara piknik kelar juga~ jadinya bisa nyelesein ini~ Sebenernya aku kurang tahu sifat Vorona itu seperti apa, jadi kalau OOC, maafkanlah~ m(_ _)m

Makasih buat yg kemaren udah review~ Makasih juga buat yg udah baca~

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya~ (^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

"Shinra, buka pintu atau kuhancurkan pintumu!" Shizuo menggedor pintu apartemen milik Shinra cukup keras. Sore itu Shizuo diperbolehkan untuk pulang lebih awal oleh Tom dan menganjurkan Shizuo agar menemui Shinra untuk meminta penjelasan tentang 'anak'nya. Shizuo menuruti anjuran Tom dan segera menuju ke apartemen Shinra setelah mengambil anaknya yang ia titipkan kepada Vorona.

"Shinra!" Shizuo memanggil sang empu rumah sekali lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Shizuo berdecak kecil. Ia hendak menggedor pintu lebih keras lagi ketika suara kunci terbuka terdengar. Ia menghentikan aksinya dan menunggu pintu terbuka.

"Shizu-chan~ sudah kuduga kau akan kesini~"

Begitu pintu dibuka, ternyata bukan Shinra yang membukanya, melainkan Izaya dengan cengiran khas miliknya yang sangat Shizuo benci. Shizuo langsung merasakan darahnya naik ke kepala. Ingat dengan kejadian menyebalkan pagi tadi, Shizuo langsung meraih kerah Izaya dan menariknya lebih dekat. "Iiiizaaayaaaaa, kau brengsek."

"Tenang Shizu-chan, kau sedang membawa anak kecil. Kau tidak ingin menodai anak itu dengan menonton kedua orang tuanya bertengkar kan?" Seringaian Izaya semakin melebar. Shizuo dengan terpaksa melepaskan kerah baju Izaya.

"Tch."

Perhatian Izaya teralih kepada makhluk kecil yang sedang digendong Shizuo. Tanpa persetujuan Shizuo, Izaya mengeluarkannya dari tas gendong milik Shizuo dan gantian menggendongnya. Izaya membawa anak itu masuk sambil mengayun-ayunkannya, membuat bayi itu tertawa. "Oh, anakku~ kau pasti kangen dengan papa Izaya ya~ aku bersyukur kamu baik-baik saja di tangan papamu yang brutal~"

Shizuo yang mati-matian menahan amarahnya, mengikuti Izaya masuk ke apartemen milik Shinra. "Aku bukan orang kejam, kutu. Dimana Shinra?"

"Pergi berbelanja~"

"Celty?"

"Sedang ada kerjaan~"

"Tch. Kalau begitu akan akan bertanya padamu saja. Soal, errr, dia," Shizuo menunjuk ke arah bayi yang kini duduk di pangkuan Izaya. Masih tertawa-tawa karena sekarang Izaya bermain dengan perutnya. "Siapa namanya?"

Tanpa menghentikan permainannya dengan si bayi, Izaya menjawab, "Aku belum menamainya."

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak ingin memberinya nama tanpa persetujuan darimu~"

"Lalu kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari selama lebih dari satu setengah tahun, kutu?!"

Izaya menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian membalikkan si bayi menghadap ke Shizuo dan mengangkatnya. "Untuk memberimu kejutan~"

"Bhaa!" Tanpa disangka, si bayi ikut mengeluarkan suara seolah-olah dia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Izaya barusan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Izaya tertawa. Shizuo terdiam menahan rasa sebalnya. Meskipun bayi itu memiliki muka seperti dirinya namun sepertinya sifatnya mirip seperti Izaya.

"Kejutan, _my ass_…" gerutu Shizuo sambil melepaskan tas gendong dan meletakkannya di meja yang terletak di antara dia dan Izaya duduk. Sebelum meletakkan tas tangan yang dia bawa juga, dia merogoh isinya dan mengambil sebuah kalung lalu memberikannya pada Izaya. "Ah, aku menemukan ini saat akan mengeluarkannya dari keranjang. Punyamu?"

Izaya mengambil kalung itu dan mengamatinya. Merasa familiar dengan lambang keluarga yang ada di kalung itu, ia mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat lambang keluarga itu. Setelah mengamati kalung itu cukup lama, Izaya meletakkan kembali kalung itu di atas meja.

Shizuo mengerutkan keningnya melihat raut muka Izaya yang tadi masih dengan cengiran menyebalkannya kini berubah menjadi serius. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. "Oi. Kutu."

"Shizu-chan, aku akan membawa dia ke apartemenku. Menyembunyikannya."

Shizuo semakin keheranan dan bingung. Bukankah tadi pagi di dalam suratnya dia menginginkan Shizuo untuk merawat anaknya? Kenapa sekarang dia merebut kembali bayi itu? "Ha? Tapi belum ada sehari aku bersamanya! Kembalikan dia padaku, Izaya."

"Tidak. Dia mungkin akan lebih aman denganku, _Shizuo_."

Mendengar nama depannya disebut oleh Izaya secara benar tanpa menggunakan 'chan' selalu membuat Shizuo kehilangan kata-kata untuk membantah Izaya. Hal itu artinya Izaya sedang serius. Shizuo menyipitkan matanya, meminta penjelasan dari Izaya. "Apa maksudmu, kutu?"

"Tadaima~ Ah Shizuo~ tumben datang kemari. Sakit?" Suara Shinra yang baru saja pulang menghentikan percakapan Shizuo dan Izaya. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara berasal.

"Shinra, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Shizuo langsung menanyai Shinra yang baru saja masuk dan meletakkan plastik belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Tetapi Izaya menyelanya.

"Tidak perlu, Shizu-chan. Biar aku saja yang akan menjelaskannya."

Shinra menatap keduanya bingung dan keheranan. Tak biasanya apartemennya juga masih utuh. Biasanya kalau ada Shizuo dan Izaya, pasti ada satu atau dua perabotan rumahnya yang hancur berantakan. Pandangannya kemudian teralih ke arah bayi yang duduk di pangkuan Izaya. "Izaya, bayi siapa itu yang kau gendong?"

"Eh?" Kini Shizuo yang merasa heran Kenapa Shinra tidak tahu tentang bayi yang duduk di pangkuan Izaya? Lagi-lagi ada yang aneh. Ini pasti ulah Izaya. "Iiiizaaaaayaaaaaa!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku yang akan menjelaskannya, Shizu-chan. Tenangkan dulu dirimu, aku tak mau menjelaskannya dengan dirimu yang seperti ini. Atau kalau tidak, aku akan membawanya pulang secara paksa."

"Tch."

Tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan keduanya, Shinra hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat Shizuo yang tidak biasanya bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, Shinra memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya sejenak. "Errr…. Akan kubuatkan susu dan kopi."

Tanpa ada yang menjawab, Shinra kemudian beranjak menuju dapur yang terletak di samping ruang tamunya. Apartemen miliknya adalah jenis LDK*, jadi meskipun dia meninggalkan Shizuo dan Izaya berdua, dia masih bisa mengamati keduanya dari dapur. Mengamati kalau-kalau Shizuo sudah berada di batas kesabarannya dan ia mulai menggeram sambil mengangkat meja atau kursi sofanya, maka ia akan langsung berlari untuk melerai keduanya.

Melihat Shizuo sudah sedikit tenang, Izaya memulai penjelasannya. "Anak ini adalah anak dari keluarga Tsugaru."

"Hah? Jadi dia bukan anak hasil persilangan diriku dan dirimu?"

"Ahahahahahah tentu saja bukan~ bodoh sekali kau mempercayai surat karanganku itu, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo kembali merasakan darahnya naik ke kepalanya. Dia baru sadar kalau dia ditipu oleh Izaya pagi hari ini. "Kau…"

"Tenang, protozoan." Ucap Izaya dengan nada serius. Membuat Shizuo lagi-lagi harus menahan keinginannya untuk melempar Izaya ke luar jendela.

"Tsugaru… sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya…" Shinra yang mendengar percakapan keduanya ikut berkomentar dari arah dapur. Ia menggebrak meja kemudian berteriak ke arah Izaya. "Izaya, jangan bilang bayi itu anak tunggal keluarga Tsugaru yang terkenal di Yokohama itu?!"

"Tsugaru?" tanya Shizuo bingung.

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Dilihat dari lambang keluarga di kalung ini. Tsugaru bukanlah nama keluarga yang biasa. Hanya ada beberapa keluarga di Jepang yang memiliki nama keluarga ini. Dan yang paling terkenal dan paling berpengaruh saat ini berada di daerah Yokohoma. Tapi hari ini aku mendengar berita bahwa Tsugaru Takashi dan istrinya meninggal karena dibunuh kemarin malam. Apa motif dan siapa pembunuhnya belum diketahui. Aku menemukan anak ini di taman Minami Ikebukuro tadi sekitar pukul setengah lima pagi. Dari informasi yang kuperoleh, seorang laki-laki gendut pegawai toko eletronik Matsu Ya yang meletakkan anak ini disana. Sepertinya anak ini sengaja dibuang... untuk disembunyikan," jelas Izaya.

"Tunggu sebentar, siapa keluarga Tsugaru itu?" Shizuo semakin bingung. Sungguh dia tidak tahu siapa itu Tsugaru. Meskipun ia jarang menonton televisi, tapi ia cukup tahu tentang orang-orang yang cukup terkenal.

"Sungguh, ngomong dengan orang seperti dirimu itu harus penuh kesabaran ya, Shizu-chan~"

"Jangan membuat amarahku meluap, Izaya."

Shinra yang masih ingin melihat apartemennya utuh, akhirnya menjelaskan siapa itu Tsugaru kepada Shizuo. "Tsugaru adalah salah satu klan terkuat yang tergabung dalam kelompok Yakuza Kawaguchi-gumi. Kau pasti tahu Kawaguchi-gumi kan, Shizuo?"

"Ya, aku tahu mereka."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Izaya?" kali ini Shinra kembali bertanya kepada Izaya lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahu Shiki-sama. Kebetulan sekali Awakusu-kai memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Kawaguchi-gumi. Aku yakin dia akan membantuku mengurus surat-surat untuk menyembunyikan jati diri anak ini."

"Biarkan aku yang merawatnya," ucap Shizuo, masih bersikeras untuk merawat bayi laki-laki itu.

"Sudah kubilang dia mungkin akan lebih aman denganku kan, Shizu-chan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Berikan dia padaku."

"Memangnya kau bisa merawatnya?"

"…" Shizuo hanya diam, menatap sebal Izaya yang memamerkan cengirannya lagi.

"Memangnya kau bisa merawatnya, heh Kutu tengik?" ucap Shizuo akhirnya, memutar balik pertanyaan dari Izaya untuk dirinya.

"Gampang~ Akan kusuruh Namie untuk merawatnya~"

"Aku tidak mau wanita itu yang merawat anakku!"

"Dia bukan anakmu, Shizu-chan."

"Tapi aku sudah menganggap dia anakku, kutu tengik!"

"Kau belum ada sehari dengannya!"

"Ka-kalian berdua, berhenti bertengkar! Lihat, bayinya menangis kan." Shinra melerai keduanya. Mengambil bayi yang menangis itu dari pangkuan Izaya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Bayi itu sedikit tenang, tetapi mendengar Shizuo dan Izaya masih bertengkar membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Tch. Pokoknya akan kubawa pulang Tsugaru bersamaku."

"Nama depan** dia bukan Tsugaru, Shizu-chan."

"A, ah, Tsugaru-chan, tenang ya? Paman buatkan susu, kau mau?"

"Shinra, kau juga jangan ikutaan memanggilnya Tsugaru!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Panggil saja dia Tsugaru, Izaya."

"Tidak mau. Shinra, boleh kupinjam laptopmu?"

"Ya?"

"Akan kucari nama depan dia." Kemudian Izaya membuka laptop yang kebetulan terletak di atas meja di depannya. Dengan cepat ia mencari informasi tentang bayi itu. Begitu memperoleh nama depan bayi milik Tsugaru itu, ia menutup laptop Shinra dengan tampang sebal.

"Kita panggil dia Tsugaru saja, nama kecilnya jelek sekali. Aku tidak suka." Ucap Izaya akhirnya, membuat Shinra dan Shizuo terheran-heran. Padahal tadi dia bersikeras tidak mau memanggil bayi itu dengan nama Tsugaru.

Karena penasaran, Shinra membuka kembali laptop miliknya. Untungnya site yang dibuka Izaya masih terpampang di display depan. Ia membaca nama lengkap bayi itu, "Tsugaru Shizuo."

"Iiizaaayaaaaaaaaa!"

*LDK (erudekei): Living-room Dining-room Kitchen. Tipe apartemen yang ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan dapurnya satu ruang.

**Nama depan: atau nama kecil. 'Tsugaru' disini adalah nama keluarga, dan nama kecilnya "Shizuo".

A/N: Hallo~~~ maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf apdetnya lamaaaaa~ salahkan kehidupan kuliah saya yg sudah dimulai lagi uhuhuhu (;w;) Makasih banyak yg udah review ama follow fanfic ini, maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu m(_ _)m Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~ tp nggak yakin bakal apdet cepet sih (;w;) *kabur sebelum ditimpukin pembaca*


End file.
